


An Urge to Love

by kimhyejin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimhyejin/pseuds/kimhyejin
Summary: Simon and Jace have a pull to each other after the day on that ship. So to deal with his feelings Simon writes a song and performs it at Hunters Moon. Little did he know was that it would end well.





	An Urge to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Song used belongs to Saving Jane, called Come Down to Me. 
> 
> All characters used is owned by Cassandra Clare but plot is mine.

Simon was setting up on stage to perform once again at Hunters Moon. He is nervous and slightly shaking so he takes a breath to calm down his nerves.

The first song in this set is different from the other songs he has performed or written. See ever since that day on the ship when he drank from Jaces blood he has felt a need, an urge to be by Jaces side every day all day. What he didn't know was that Jace was fighting that same urge. Simon nor Jace could explain what they were feeling and why.

They haven't went to anyone about this afraid of what others will think. Simon is afraid that they will believe that he is addicted to Jaces blood and Jace thinks they will believe he wants the Yin Fen. None of this is true but they know that's what their friends will believe. Except it's not.

Simon let's out a deep breath and sits on the stool after getting the rest set up, pulling the guitar in his hands. He adjusts the tune of the guitar and then looked up at the crowd, at his friends and at Jace. He smiles and speaks into the mic. "Hey, guys, welcome. So this first song is different from what I usually write and perform so I hope you enjoy." He says with a nervous smile before he begins strumming the guitar.

_Words fall out of my mouth And I can't seem to trace what I'm saying Everybody wants your time I'm just dreaming out loud, I can't have you for mine and I know it I just wanna watch you shine._

Simon sings with all the emotions he has, eyes falling closed because he knows if he doesn't close them he will look directly at Jace and it will reveal things that can't be said. His voice is steady and full of emotion as he tries to keep his voice from cracking do to those nerves and emotions.

_Tripping up on my tongue, It's all over my face and I'm racing Gotta get away from you Burning all the way home, Try to put it to bed but it chases Every little thing I do._

Jace feels his heart race as he hopes this song is about him because god what he would give to tell Simon how he feels. Its eating him from the inside out. He watches Simon fully entranced by his voice and the newfound love he has for Simon.

_When light falls on your face, Don't let it change you When the stars get in your eyes, Don't let them blind you._

Simon's eyes open and they immediately drift towards Jace as he feels his stare, he regrets it immediately as he locks eyes with him now unable to look away. Jace can see from the corner of his eyes their friends looking between the two with slow realization forming on their faces but he couldn't care less, too focused on that beautiful vampire on stage.

_Spell it out in a song, Bet you never catch on to my weakness I'm singing every word for you Here I'm thinking I'm sly Then you're catching my eye, and just maybe You're thinking what I'm thinking too._

Simon knows Jace knows, that everyone knows but he can't find it in himself to care. He needs Jace. He knows there will be much to explain to his friends but he can do that later. Jace let's out a shaky breath as he watches Simon, having to set his glass down so he doesn't drop it from the sudden shaking in his hands.

_When you see it on my face, Don't let it shake you I know better than to try and Take you with me._

Simon finally finishes the song and is able to break his eyes away from Jace before smiling and looking at everyone as claps ring across the room. Of course Simon finishes his set before setting his guitar down and walking off stage.

The first to walk up to him is Clary, a smile on her face. "I'm sorry, Fray, I know you love him and I...but I don't know how to stop this feeling. I'm sorry I-" Simon began but was cut off by Clary raising her hand. "Simon it's okay, I can see you love him but you two do need to talk, that song was so beautiful Simon." Clary said as she hugged him.

Simon let out a shaky breath before returning the hug, he saw the others, minus Jace, walk up with matching smiles. Surprisingly Alec was the first to speak up. "You'll be good for him Simon. You'll help balance him out." Alec says softly before patting Simon's shoulder as he pulled away from Clary. "Thank you, Alec." He says softly finding relief in the fact Alec approves.

Isabelle smiled widely and glanced at Jace. "Go get em." She said happily before pushing Simon in Jaces direction. He tripped a bit but straightened himself out before heading towards Jace. Jace looked up at him with nervous eyes.

"Uh, hey." He said lowly. Simon gave an awkward wave. "We, uh, we need to talk. I'm g-guessing you already know and I get that you might not feel that way but the only way to cope with my f-feelings is to write about them so p-please don't be offended. I just...I really feel a pull towards you...I-I love you Jace and, G-God I'm so sor-" He was cut off by Jace grabbing the sides of his jacket and pulling him in for a kiss, the sounds of his friends cheering in the back.

Simon let out a surprised squeak before melting into it, his arms wrapping around Jace's shoulders retuning the kiss with so much love. The kiss went on for what seemed like hours before they pulled away for air, well Jace needed air, Simon could have kissed him for forever.

Jace rested his forehead against Simon's with a small smile etched on his lips. "I love you too, Simon." Simon couldn't keep the Grin off of his face. "God, I never thought I would hear that." He breathed. Jace chuckled. "Well get used to it because dammit, I love you Simon Lewis." Jace said before kissing Simon once again.


End file.
